


Mon Précieux

by AkaUsa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Animal Instincts, Canonical Character Death, Necromancy, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Pitou répare Kaito avec soin.





	Mon Précieux

Neferupitou ramasse tous les morceaux de Kaito, chaque membre arraché pendant le combat.

« C'était ma première fois tu sais ? »

Dans ses bras, la tête coupée reste silencieuse, évidemment.

« Un combat. Les chefs de troupes et de divisions en parlaient mais je suppose qu'on ne peut comprendre cette excitation qu'en l'expérimentant. »

Son corps entier se balance d'avant en arrière, dans cette joie guillerette d'après la bataille et la tête acquiesce à ses paroles qui ne sont dites pour personne en particulier.

« Je ferais mieux de te ramener rapidement au nid, nous ne voudrions pas que tu t'abîmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les chats ne parlent qu'à eux-même ou au vide et s'ils présentent une souris morte à leur maitre c'est uniquement par fierté. Cependant il y a encore beaucoup plus de la fourmi à l'intérieur de Neferupitou alors le cerveau de Kaito, le meilleur chez les humains, est donné à la reine.

Ce qui reste du Hunter est rempli de fils : des fils de suture pour recoudre et rattacher les morceaux, puis des fils de nen pour le contrôler.

« Regarde, nous nous complétons maintenant », dit Neferupitou la marionnette sans fils à Kaito, celle aux articulations invisibles.

En vérité, Neferupitou possède des fils qui sont tout simplement invisibles à l'œil nu, eux aussi. L'instinct de protection, la soumission et la loyauté à l'égard de la reine et de son roi se trouvent enfouis au plus profond de sa cervelle, tout comme les articulations de Kaito sont cachés dans la masse de chair, d'os et d'organes que la fourmi a étudié dans les moindres détails.

Kaito est un jouet qui exécute tout ce que son marionnettiste lui fait faire, il est poupée de chiffon, pelote de laine entre les doigts capricieux de Neferupitou. Un jouet précieux, cassable et réparable à volonté.

Parfois, ils combattent mais ce n'est plus la même chose. Une partie de l'humain a disparu et avec cela, ses capacités spéciales et l'énergie qu'il mettait dans le combat. La fourmi se demande si, en conservant le cerveau, tout serait différent.

« Aurais je dû trahir ma reine pour toi ? »

Non, évidemment. Certaines fourmis se permettent des écarts mais pas les membres de la garde rapprochée. La poupée à ses côtés bouge vaguement la tête, pas tout à fait en vie mais pas morte non plus et Neferupitou lui caresse doucement les cheveux, comme on caresserait un chat.


End file.
